¡Estoy enamorada ttebane!
by Tomas Uchiha99
Summary: Esta historia no es la conocemos y tampoco es la Kushina que conocemos.En esta ocasion Kushina tratara de "enamorar" a Minato a su manera, en su forma ya saben taaaan... Kushina, pero tambien lo mas graciosa posible.
1. Todo por el Ramen

!Estoy enamorada, dattebane!

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, pipol sexy ( e robado esa palabra de otro fic jejeje), como les prometi aquí este mi hermoso, apapachable, adorable fic.**

**Este fic es dedicado y exclusivamente para Miss Haruno99 :) mi hermosa, apapachable, adorable, mofletuda y sobre todo Neko, Hermana(jejejejjeejejeje supongo que se habran dado cuenta por el 99) feliz cumpleños enana y este fic me lo pediste pero obiamente es para que lo lean todos, bueno ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir a si que bueeeeeeeeeeeeeee a leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer**

Capitulo 1: Todo por el ramen.

-Tengo hambre, ttebane- dijo Kushina para ella misma ya que su panza se estaba comiendo a si misma.

Caminaba ella, por todo Konoha aburrida, esperando algo que ni ella sabia lo que era, respirando ansiedad por el hambre, pensando en quien sabe que, solo caminaba, hasta que su panza no dio mas y fue en el momente en que Kushina ya sabia para donde ir y ese lugar era Ichiraku's Ramen.

-El de siempre por favor-dijo la Uzumaki, pero en el momento que pidio el ramen dijo-que sean dos- esa voz le habia endulzado los oidos a Kushina de tal manera que se imaginaba quien podria ser el portador, se dio vuelta y lo que vio le gusto mas todavia, ella pensaba que no podia existir persona tan hermosa como tal, la persona era de unos ojos color azul, atinando al mar, era un rubio con un poco de flequillo y el pelo erizado, pero sobre todo lo que mas le gusto fue su cara y su hermosa sonrisa.

El rubio noto que ella lo miraba demasiado, lo cual le ragalo una sonrisa, probocando un sonrojo de parte de la Uzumaki, ella rapidamente se dio vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo, al cual el rubio le salio una risa por lo bajo.

-Aqui tienen- les dejo el ramen y Kushina se abalanzo rapidamente hacia la comida para distraerse de aquella persona que a hora estaba al lado suyo.

-!Itadakimasu¡-dijo el rubio y empeso a comer lentamente.

Cuando el ya habia terminado el primer plato, Kushina ya iba por el cuarto plato, el rubio rio por la cantidad desmesurada que comia la pelirroja, pero a ella no le importaba solo comia y comia.

Ella ya habia comido el octavo y decidio para ahi, reposo un momento sentia que no se podia parar , pero en menos de un segundo digerio todo, el hombre se paro saludo a todos y a Kushina, que resibio una sonrisa encantadora de aquel hombre, ella se sonrrojo, y el se fue.

_-Estupida Kushina, ¿que nunca puedes hacer nada bien?-_decia en su mente mientras se golpeaba en la frente.

Ella se paro, saludo y se fue, caminaba directo hacia su casa.

Por el camino no pudo dejar de pensar en aquel rubio al que le paresia demasiado familiar, pero eso no le importaba, lo que le importaba era si algun dia lo volveria a ver, en ese mismo momente mientras pensaba alguien la enterrunpio chocando con ella, lo cual ella no reacciono nada bien, odiba que la molestaran mientras pensaba.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito Kushina golpeando a aquella pobre vida inosente bueno por ahi no tan inosente.

-AAAAhg, ¿Cual es tu problema?, fue si querer-decia aquella persona, Kushina en el instante se dio cuenta quien era, era una persona de mirada fria, malumorada y serio con la tipica mirada Uchiha, efectivamente era Fugaku Uchiha, ella sabia muy bien que el era el marido de Mikoto ((su amiga por las dudas)) y tendria graves problemas con Mikoto si Fugaku le contaba.

-Aaah, eeeeeeh...yo fue por instinto de defensa soy haci, perdona jeje-excuso Kushina nerviosa, por lo que llegara a pasar.

-Hmp- "Respondio" el Uchiha, lo cual a la pelirroja se le marco una venita en la frente, pero simplemente se fue para otra direccion, para no ver al Uchiha de vuelta, ella estaba segura que si lo miraba le iba a reventar el moflete y no tenia ganas de que Mikoto la sermonee todo el dia.

Fugaku solo se limito a gritarle- No le contare a Mikoto, pero solo por esta vez- ella se dio vuelta le mostro una sonrisa falsa que se notaba de aquí hasta China.

El Uchiha hizo su tipico monosilabo, Marca Uchihas Corporeieder y se fue.

Kushina estaba acostada en su cama pensando en aquel rubio preguntandose si lo volveria a ver, ya habian pasa 3 horas de cuando se acosto, hasta que finalmente pudo dormir.

.

.

Una luz le daba en la cara, la cual la desperto se fijo la hora eran 11:15 de la mañana, y se acordo que a la 13:30 del medio dia iba a ir al shooping con Mikoto, se levanto de golpe, diciendo un par de insultos a la nada por no poder seguir durmiendo, pero tenia que ir aunque no le gustara esos lugares, a Mikoto tampoco pero se hacercaba el cumpleaños de Itachi, y buieno tenia que comprar los regalos.

Ella se dio una ducha, se hizo un ramen instantaneo y se fue buscar a su amiga a su casa.

Mientras caminaba seguia pensando en el rubio, nadie le habia gustado antes de esa forma, tenia sensasion rara, que no sabia explicar, ella pensaba que esto era el karma, por haber golpeado a chicos tantas veses en "las partes que no se deben patear", pero si fuera eso, no le importaria ya que trataria de seducirlo con sus "Encantos de Mujer Corporeider", si es que los tiene, pero algo le perturbo sus pemsamientos, otra pobre alma perdida habia chocado a la fiera de Kushina.

-¡¿Pero que les pasa a todos, tengo un iman o que?!, ttebane- reclamo Kushina, sin darse cuenta de quien se le habia chocado, cuando lo miro se perdio en los ojos de aquella persona, de ojos azules- Hola, creo que ya nos habiamos visto antes no?, me llamo Minato Namikaze mucho gusto- le dicia mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella acepto y se levanto- me llama Kushina Uzumaki y si nos vimos en Ichiraku-dijo ella con un leve sonrrojo- conque Uzumaki, que raro, hace mucho que no veia un Uzumaki, pero ya me habia dado cuenta antes por tu caracteristico cabello rojo- dijo Minato sonriendo.

-Perdona pero me tengo que ir a la torre hokage, nos vemos a la noche- dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba perdiendose entre la gente.

Kushina sonrrio y pego un grito de alegria, nunca se hubiera imaginado que lo volveria a ver y mucho menos que le hablara.

.

.

Kushina ya habia tocado el timbre tres veses, lo cual le hizo dudar de que si Mikoto estaba en la casa hasta que escucho "ya basta Itachi, te dije que no vendras y punto", y en ese momento se habrio la puerta y salio la Uchiha.

-Hola Kushina, vamos antes de que Itachi empiese a molestar a Fugaku del porque no puede venir y le dira "van a hacer cosas de mujeres " y Itachi preguntaria "¿que son cosas de mujeres Corporeider?" y en ese momento Fugaku se enojara y lo mandara a la habitacion, despues Itachi terminara enojandose conmigo y...-pero fue interrunpida por la pelirroja.

-¡Entonses vamos, Dattebane!-dijo Kushina un tanto irritada, y se fueron y tal como lo habia predicho Mikoto, se escucho "vete a la habitacion y yo no dije Corporeider", la Uchiha se rio pero sabia que Itachi estaria enojado con ella a si que paro rapidamente.

Ya habian llegado al Centro Comercial Corporeider (C.C.C.) y Mikoto miraba todas las vidrieras buscando el regalo perfecto para Itachi, Kushina no le habia contado de Minato ya que no le gusta el bochorno y bueno Mikoto era la primera en encargarse de todas la personas lo supiera, ni el Gato safaba de lo chusma que era, no era que le gustara, si no era que no tenia nada que hacer.

Ya estaba terminando de comprar, estaban volviendo la ansiedad de Kushina invadia su cuerpo, ella ya queria escuchar al rubio.

-EEEEEh Kushina estubiste callada todo el dia te sientes bien?-pregunto la Uchiha mientras le rabisaba por todos lados.

-Si estoy bien, solo...no estoy de animos-Mintio la Uzumaki

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Mikoto, se fue a Ichiraku, Rogaba por el Dios del Ramen que Minato estubiera ahi, llego, entro y efectivamente estaba ahi- Hola Kushina, yo invito el ramen- dijo Minato, Kushina quedo estupefacta, pero no le duro mucho, ya que este fue reenplazado por un sonrrojo por la sonrrisa que le ofresio el rubio.

-N-no no es necesario-dijo la Uzumaki-No pasa nada tomalo como una Mini-cita ((Corporeider)), para poder conosernos, claro si tu quieres-dijo el Namikaze-Bueno si insistes, dattebane-dijo resignada la pelirroja

Ella comia y miraba Minato como comia de a poco, el rubio vio la cantidad de comida, que comia Kushina y para iniciar una conversasion dijo lo siguiente- ¿por que comes tanto? Es raro ver a una mujer comer tanto, no es que sea machista o algo si no habia visto-dijo el rubio, se percato de que habia comensado mal con esa pregunta-Por tu bien no vuelvas a pregunta, y lo unico que como con tanta cantidad es el Ramen ttebane- dijo Kushina con los pelos a punto de pararse- aaaaah disculpa no sabia que te molestaba tanto- dijo sonriente pero horrorisado-bueno no importa te perdonare esta vez, pero la proxima te pateare ttebane-dijo la Uzumaki, a lo que Minato solto una risa-Eres grasiosa-dijo el-estaba hablando enserio, dattebane-dijo Kushina, a lo que la risa de Minato se fue apagando y sudo frio.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿que haces en Konoha?, no te lo tomes a mal, pero es raro ver a un Uzumaki en la aldea, lo que quiero decir que nunca e visto niguno-dijo Minato-Vine por el paisaje y tambien por una mision por la que me enterare mañana, supuestamente tengo que estar en Konoha mucho tiempo, ttebane-dijo Kushina y a ahi Minato ya entendio todo el por que estaba en Konaha la Uzumaki, el Hokage ya le habia hablado de esta mision destinada a un Uzumaki.

Minato despues de una charla de cualquier tema y cosas sin importansia ya que su confancia no era tal como para hablar de sus problemas personales y cosas asi, pero Minato por alguna razon sentia que le podia decir cualquier cosa, pero sabia que si empesaba a hablar de sus cosas ella pensaria "y a este que le pasa?", despues hubo un silencio incomodante, el rubio se paro saludo a todo y no se fue sin antes regalarles una de sus sonrrisas marca "Minato Corporeider" y se fue.

Luego de un rato Kushina, se paro, saludo y se fue, salio del lugar y siguio, y de repente se choco a alguien y esta persona era...

…..

**Mirenla a Kushina la chica que dejaba, toda alma incautada que se atrebiera a hablar con ella,esteril y a hora tiene a Mina- Chan como casi amigo.**

**Tal vez se dieron cuenta, que Kushina en este Fic la hice como mas permisiba y tambien, que pensaba todo el dia en Minato, sabemos muy bien que ella por no es asi, lo cual espero me disculpen, no me salia a hacer a la Kushina que no queria admitir que estaba enamorada de alguien, o sea la Kushina verdadera, espero que no les importe mucho.**

**Bueno sin mas, los dejo y recuerden alguien escribio esto (pero que logi que era el tipo), saludos a todo espero sus comentarios (Corporeider), son gratis y no cuesta nada, una vez mas gomen por lo de Kushina, a Me olvidaba si pueden regalenme un Sharingan , si no me enojo byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	2. La mentira

¡Estoy enamorada ttebane!

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gente tanto tiempo, je espero que el primer capitulo les haya gustado.**

**Advierto que YO no soy uno de esos que escriben fic's de esos romanticos, recontra enpalgosos, que te sale dulce de leche por la nariz y las oreja, así no hago YO los fic's, solo rozando.**

Capitulo 2: La mentira

Aquella desafortunada persona, que bueno se llevo puesta a Kushina fue Jiraiya

-¡Que no puedes fijarte por donde caminas!- Dijo Kushina a toda traquea.

-Ummmmmm, mira con la modelo que me e encotrado-dijo el Sennin, asiendo que la pelirroja se sonrrojara, y oculto el sonrrojo mirando otro lado.

Kushina lo miro e intento irse pero bueno es Jiraiya y el no dejaria que ninguna mujer se pierda su demostracion estupida.

-Me llamo Jiraiya, el sabio de los sapos-decia mientras hacia poses y bailes extraños a lo que Kushina no le dio nada de importancia o cual ella siguio caminado, dejando estatico al sennin en pose extraña y con un aura depresiva.

Siguio caminando a hora ya decidida con un pensamiento en mente: ¡Minato sera mio!.

Por mera casualidad miro para arriba y vio a Fugaku, ella pasa por al lado de el y ninguno de los dos tuvo el descaro de saludarse. Kushina pensaba "¿Por que Fugaku siempre esta en el mismo lugar?" bueno se le ocurrian millones de cosas, pero la mas razonable, era que estubiera engañando a Mikoto, pero igual esa opcion no era muy confiable, ya que el era muy orgulloso y jamas estaria con alguien que no fuera del clan.

Llego a su casa, y se hizo un ramen instantaneo, Kushina no se dio cuenta de que era un "Maruchan Corporeider" y lo bomito rapidamente, ya tenia dolor de panza y ponia caras de os mas raras.

-_Kushina, tienes que dormir, mañana sera un nuevo dia y laaaaaaaaaargoooooo-_Se dijo mentalmente y se durmio.

…...

..

Kushina habrio los ojos de repente a causa de un estruendo que la dejo estupefacta, era un gato que se cayo del techo y rompio una maseta de su casa.

Pero igualmente era bastante tarde, eran la 11:30 y bueno digamos que era amante de los desayunos.

Se levanto se hizo un desayuno y se le ocurrio mirar a la puerta; habia una carta de una mision, esta mision era de rastreo, los de Kumogakure los estabn espiando las 24 horas tenian que hacer algo con ellos, pero despues vio algo que le hizo habrir desmezuradamente los ojos era, que en la mision estaria Minato, y bueno tambien Fugaku, que no le importaba en lo mas mision era a las 17:43, en la entrada de la simplemente no entendia por que a esa hora era muy de noche, no iban poder ver nada.

Ella se fue comprar y hacer un par de cosas.

Llegada la hora, fue la primera en estar en el punto de encuentro, pero habia una duda en su mente,¿por que ella?, que tendra de especial...Habia llegado Minato.

-Minato...¿por que yo estoy en esta mision? ttebane-Dijo Kushina con una cara tan adorabe que ni el mismo Minato se animo a pasar por alto, le respondio con una de sus sonrrisas marca "Minato Corporeider Interteiment" pero no parecia la misma de siempre, lo cual hizo sospechar a Kushina-Bueno te explicare la situacion paro no llevarte con una sorpresa, Sere el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi y se que los Uzumaki's tienen muchas tecnicas de sellado-dijo el Namikaze con el tono mas serio que podria haber, pero no queria decir que no haya alguna que otra sonrrisa dando vueltas.

Kushina, no soporto eso, de ninguna manera dejaria que Minato el hombre que amaba se transforme en Jinchuurichi, eso le arruinaria la vida al Namikaze- No, tu no lo seras yo lo sere ttebane-Dijo con un tono mas como orden que propuesta.

Esta bien- dijo el Namikaze, llebandoce una mirada de una Kushina que no entendia, la mirada del Namikaze habia cambiado drasticamente por una perversa, repentinamente le pego a Kushina y ella cayo al piso y antes de desmayarse, vio que el "Namikaze" se destranformaba, y resulto ser uno de los de Kumogakure, se dio cuenta por la banda en la cabeza y por como vestia, era un hombre de pelo blanco, muy musculoso, tez marron y al lado habia uno rapeando anda saber que, era mas pequeño de pelo blanco tambien, y unos anteojos, Kushina dejo unos sellos que formaban palabras al lado de esos sellos habia otro que parecia una tecnica, y un par de cabellos, y se desmayo.

**Minato**

El iba caminado lo mas tranquilo por la ciudad, llendo a Ichiraku, sentia una sensacion rara en un momento, na sabia en realidad que era era como si algo malo estubiera pasando, no e dio mucha importacia.

Llego a el local de ramen, y para su sorpresa ella estaba ahi, no se imagino ella estaria a las 17:43 en el local ya que Kushina siempre llegaba tarde, por algun motivo sospecho de algo que ni el sabia de que, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

Entro, saludo, pero habia algo que tambien lo hizo sospechar, no se sonrrojo y a demas ella saludo muy formalmente, pero habia otra cosa, otra sospecha pero mas firme pero no lograba acordarse el porque de esa sospecha, pero espero algo que esto le ayudaria mas.

-Eeeeh yo invito-dijo con la mera intencion de ver cuanto comia, ya que las pocas veces que el estubo comiendo con Kushina, ella comio mas de 7 platos de tiempo paso, y vio que Kushina habia comido solo 2 plato, el se percato de que algo andaba mal, pero ya se habia acordado del por que de las sospecha tan firme que tenia, a hora solo la tenia que hacer la hablar -¿Y ya te dijeron sobre aquella mision, que me hablaste ayer?-dijo Minato-No-Respondio Kushina-¿Por que estas tan callada?-pregunto el Namikaze, vio la mirada de sorprendida de Kushina pero se fue rapidamente ranplazandola por una normal-No estoy de humor-Dijo ella, Minato ya se dio cuenta de algo solo le falba preguntar una cosa mas-¿ y que has hecho hoy?-dijo el rubio-nada solo dormi-Dijo ella, listo la teoria de Minato ya estaba completa, la primera en ningun momento se sonrrojo, segunda tampoco hablo ni se irrito mas de una vez, tercera en ningun momento dijo "ttebane", Cuarto no comio nada y quinta, cuando el pregunto que hizo hoy era porque la vio en el mercado y esta persona hasiendose llamar "Kushina".

El le pego una piña en la cara haciendo volar a esta persona fuera de Ichiraku, en el segundo que cayo al piso el ya estaba al lado, y rapidamente se ensimo arriba de esta persona, Minato formo una pelota de chakra en la mano, Grito "Rasengan".

La persona se destranformo, dando a figura de un hombre de Kumogakure, muy asustado por el "rasengan" de Minato dijo-N-no me hagas daño, y-yo te dire todo lo que se-dijo muy asustado el hombre-Sueltalo ¡YA!-Dijo Minato-Bu-Bueno, ella, le mintieron para que valla a la entrada de la aldea y secuestrarla-Dijo un poco menos nervioso el hombre- ¡¿YA SE LA LLEVARON?!-dijo Minato-Supongo que si-Dijo el hombre, Minato silvo, y vino un policia Uchiha y se llevo al hombre.

Minato llego a la entrada de Konoha y vio algo peculiar: el pelo de Kushina, y unos sellos que decian tecnica Hiashin no jutsu, y al lado estaba el sello, lo copio, aprendio, y lo hizo en un par de Kunais de tres picos, tiro uno y aparecio al frente de Kushina.

-Mi-Minato...¡atras tuyo!-dijo Kushina muy asustada por lo que venia atrás, Minato rapidamente lo esquibo y le intento dar con su rasengan pero no pudo era casi igual de rapido que Minato, este hombre estaba cubierto de electricidad, paresiera que fuera una armadura, Minato tiro un monton de esos Kunais por el campo de batalla, el hombe cubierto de electricidad llego a la conclucion de que el rubio apereceria en cualquiera de esos Kunais, el de anteojos saco un tentaculo gigante y intento pegarle pero minato corto el tentaculo dejando aquel sello que habia aprendido en aquel tentaculo que quedo con el hombre de anteojos, rapidamente vino el otro cubierto de electricidad mirandon donde iba a aparecer y efectivamente desaparecio, pero aparecio en un lugar que el hombre no esperaba, atrás del de anteojos Minato pudo aparecer en el porque puso un sello en el tentaculo, que paso desapercivido por el hombre cubierto de electricidad.

-Si me clavas el Kunai, tu tambien moriras maldito idiota-Dijo el hombre de anteojos con una rima fea, tenia una espada en la panza de Minato, si el Namikaze le clavaba el Kunai el se insertaria la espada tambien.

-Hmp, esta bien los dejare vivir, me llevo a la chica, diganme sus nombres-Dijo Minato con su verdadera sonrrisa.

-Yo me llamo killer Bee, Maldito, idiota-Dijo aciendo una rima fea.

-Tu no tienes derecho a saber mi Nombre, y no te llevaras a la Uzumaki-Dijo el que estaba cubierto de electricidad, y intento atacar a Minato, el rubio lo esquivo, y lo impacto con un rasengan, dejandolo inconciente-Creo que tu eres mucho mas inteligente, que el de la electricidad-Dijo le dijo Minato a Bee-llevatelo, y dile que venga a pelear conmigo, cuando sea Kage-Dijo el Namikaze.

Bee obedecio y se llevo al otro dejando solo a Minato con Kushina.

El Namikaze la decencadeno y sintio una sensacion extraña nunca antes sentida cuando la vio, el en momento no identifico de que se trataba, pero despues entendio.

El enamoramiento de Kushina ya era mas intenso, ya no era lo mismo, Kushina no aguanto mas al ver esos ojos azules tan cerca y preocupados, pero al mismo tiempo como si estubieran pidiendo algo, ella se hacerco lentamente a Minato y el inebitablemente hizo lo mismo hasta que sus labios se unieron.

…...

…...

….

**Jejejjejejejjejejjejejejjejejejjeje Me puse malito y les deje con suspenso, pero bueno que se e va a hacer jejeje, pero no quiere decir que esto lleve a mas o si?, un beso es un beso, pero puede aumentar la relacion, como tambien puede disminuir, espero que aumente.**

**Espero sus opiniones, comentarios lo que sea, son gratis y harian feliz a una persona, o sea a mi. Sin mas me voy los espero en el proximo capitulo.**

**Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **


	3. Vergüenza y timidez

¡Estoy enamorada ttebane!

**HooooooooooooooooolAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaaaaa gente, me encanto la ayuda que me han brindado en sus comentarios, el primero es mas posible, voy a dejar de escribir tanto "CORPOREIDER", ya que no sabia que esa palabra era tan...molesta y el otro comentario, bueno en lo susedido en el capitulo anterior, yo sabia que el BESO era DEMASIADO apresurado, justamente escribi esa parte por algo que en este capitulo se van a enterar, pero ustedes no sabian de mis planes a si queeeeee bueno, estoy agradecido con los comentarios y ayudas que me estan brindando, bueno sin mas los dejo leer que cooooooooooooooooooooooooooomienze el capitulooooooooooo.**

Capitulo 3: Vergüenza y timidez.

Kushina desperto, en alguna habitacion, de quien sabe donde, pero por algun motivo, que ella desconocia no estaba preocupada, no tenia miedo ni nada, solo estaba ahí acostada.

Pasaron 5 minutos y ella salio de su mente. Ella anteriormente esatba pensando en una imagen en particular: ella y Minato besandose. Pero ella no sabia si habia sido un sueño o nose algo imaginado.

Kushina no tardo mucho en desifrar que esa habitacion era de un hospital, rapidamente se levanto, pero se cayo al piso, no entendia porque se cayo pero despues de un tremendo dolor en pierna derecha se dio cuenta, tenia llezada la pierna.

Se escucho que alguien venia caminado, habrio la puerta, era Minato y al ver a la Uzumaki en el piso la levanto.

-No intentes caminar, no podras-dijo el Namikaze serio.

-Minato ¿eres tu? ttebane-pregunto la Uzumaki, por el conportamiento de Minato, estaba serio y no solto ninguna sonrisa marca "Minato Namikaze", y eso era raro.

-S-si soy yo- dijo timidamente sin ningun motivo alguno el Namikaze.

-Estas raro ttebane- dijo Kushina entreserrando sus ojos, el rubio vio la cara de Kushina y se le escapo una risa nerviosa-_**Creo que lo dejare de precionar esta rarisimo el rubio este-**_ dijo la Uzumaki mentalmente.

-Eeeeeeh...bueno si ya estas, te dejo el ramen que te traje-dijo Minato despidiendose y llendose.

-¡AH! Por sierto, el Hokage-sama me dio una carta para ti, ya que no puede hablar personalmente, porque estas lastimada y no puedes ir hasta la torre Hokage-Dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba una carta.

Ella habrio la carta, la leyo y habrio los ojos desmesuradamente, Minato al ver esto, tomo la carta y la leyo, la carta decia así:

_Hola, Kushina, esta mensaje es muy enserio ya que nesecitamos, ayuda de tu aldea, es decir de la Aldea del Remolino, estos mismos me dijeron que hablara con usted, me dijeron que probablemente usted sea la mejor para este trabajo, en resumen queremos que el Kyuubi deje de molestar y como ya te habras imaginado necesito que tu seas la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi._

Minato habrio los ojos de forma exagerada y siguio leyendo.

_Sabemos que tu tienes un Chakra especial que ayudaria a que el Kyuubi nunca escapara, NO OBSTANTE, no tengo el derecho de encajarte asi como asi el bijuu es una gran carga y mucho sufrimiento, PERO tu eres una persona adulta, todos en la aldea te tratan como tal y con respeto, bondad y ellos te quieren, no creo que ellos, cambien su actitud de un dia para el otro, NO, no creo... Estoy seguro, que nada cambiara, espero lo pienses detenidamente y cuando estes recuperada, me diras la respuesta._

_Sin mas, te dejo desde ya te agradesco, cual sea la respuesta, sera buena ya que tu lo has desidido, y no tengo el derecho ni aunque sea un Feudal a hacerte Jinchuuriki._

_Atentamente Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage._

Minato simplemente no o podia creer, el pensaba, ¿que dira aquella chica?, era un misterio en ese momento el Namikaze la miro, ella tenia su tipica cara tan Kushina, que seria...Tan Kushina, ella lo miro de repente, giro tan rapido que hasta asusto.

-¿Me odiaras? Ttebane-dijo la Uzumaki de la nada.

-N-no, ¿porque habre de odiarte?-dijo timidamente el Namikaze, solo Kami sabe el porque de su timidez.

-Por la respuesta que dare, dattebane-dijo cortante la Uzumaki-Sea cual sea la respuesta, yo estare orgulloso de lo que conteste, ya que como decia la carta nadie puede decidir por ti-Dijo serio Minato con una de esas pequeñas sonrrisas que mataban a Kushina, caunsando el sonrrojo de la Uzumaki, el Namikaze al darse cuenta del sonrrojo de ella el tambien se puso rojo.

Despues de esa escena de vergüenza entre ambos, Kushina hablo- yo sere la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, le debo mucho a esta aldea ttebane-Dijo la Uzumaki segura de su respuesta .

-Bueno esta bien, ire a hablar con Hokage-sama sobre tu respuesta, que se sepa has salvado esta aldea-Dijo Minato otra vez con la sonrrisa esa.

Minato se fue antes si quiera de darle tiempo para que Kushina se sonrrojara, ya que el sabia, que le causaba e mismo efecto que el hacia en ella.

**Minato**

Minato iba caminando pensado en quien sabe que, solo estaba ahí caminado hacia la torre Hokage, Minato se cruzo con alguien y ese alguien no aguanto las ganas de saludarlo.

-!Minato-sensei¡, ¿Que has estado haciendo tanto tiempo?, los del clan son tan malumorados como Bakakashi, no se puede entrenar con ellos, ojala no fuera de ese clan de malumorado-dijo aquella persona, todo esos comentarios hicieron reir al rubio.

-Obito, yo e estada cuidando de una persona importante por eso no e podido estar con ustedes-Dijo el Namikaze.

-Pero, ¿Quien puede ser mas importante?, que yo, tu hermoso, poderoso y apapachable pupilo-dijo Obito, lo cual causo otra risa de parte de el rubio-¿De que tanto te ries?, ¡es enserio!-dijo enojado el Uchiha.

-Es que el Hokage, me ordeno que la cuidara-dijo Minato con pesar, valla a saber por que-Que mi importa a mi si el Hokage, el feudal o Kami, te dice que cuides a quien sabe quien, tu me entrenaras para poder tener los hermosos, poderosos y apapachables Sharingan ((?))-dijo el Uchiha, que hizo otra vez reir al rubio-¿como puedo ayudar yo con tu Sharingan?, ni siquiera soy un Uchiha-Dijo Minato-Nose, de supone que eres nuestro sensei-Dijo el Uchiha.

-!HEYY¡, estupido si cerebro, deja de acosar al sensei-dijo alguien que se hacercaba-UUUH llego el malhumor en persona-Dijo el Uchiha molesto.

-Kakashi, ¿Por que tratas así a Obito?-dijo Minato-Por que es un estupido, molesto y no entiendo cuando ya esta demasiado pesado-dijo Kakashi miniatura, con su tipico malhumor.

-Disculpen chicos, mañana a las 10:00 en el campo de entrnamiento, tengo que ir a hablar con el Hokage-decia Minato, mientras saludaba y se iba y dejaba a los chicos peleandose.

Llego a la torre Hokage, golpeo la puerta, entro y le conto lo de Kushina-Bueno Minato como sabras el sellado del Kyuubi, no lo hare yo, si no que lo haras tu-dijo el Hiruzen.

…...

….

…...

**¿Que les parecio?, en este capitulo explica el porque puse el BESO tan adelantado, pero en los siguientes capitulos lo comprenderan mejor, espero que les halla gustado.**

**Espero Comentarios, quejas, ayudas lo que sea para mejora el fic y saber que les interesa, bueno sin mas los dejo gente hermosa y apapachabe.**

**Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	4. Especial doble capítulo

¡Estoy enamorada ttebane!

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pipol Sexy, ¡estoy feliz dattebayo!, ni se imaginan la felicidad que ahi dentro de la personita que esta escribiendo este fic y todo esto gracias a** _**Sele-02**_, **que,**

**bueno me recontra ayudo y todo eso, que hace feliz a cualquier persona y quiero que sepas** _**Sele-02**_, **que no te permito por nada del mundo que pienses que me molesto tu ayuda todo lo contrario me encanto y antes de haber subido este capitulo lo repase, como 5 veces, me sirvio de mucho, lo que me recomendaste de leer el fic jejejejeje, bueno sin mas les dejo este hermoso capitulo a leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer aaaaaaaah me olvidaba en muestra de gratitud de esta personita que comento este fic la ya nombrada **_**Sele-02**_, **en este mismo capitulo 2 en 1, o sea adentro de este capitulo hare 2 jejeejjejeje estoy feliz.**

Capitulo 4: ¿Esto no es verdad o si?

-Hokage-sama, Kushina, ¿realmente tiene que ser la jinchuuriki del Kyuubi?, ya se que es una Uzumaki y que tiene ese Chakra especial, pero es que... no se, es como que ¡nose!-decia Minato muy nervioso quien sabe por que pero lo estaba, mientras que el Hokage se masajeba la sienes buscando otra opcion-Minato-san, no tenemos otra manera y ya lo e meditado por mas de un mes y no se que otra cosa podemos hacer-dijo Hiruzen recignado-pero...al menos puedes hacer que nadie pero nadie se enterara de esto, no quiero que la traten como basura-Dijo el Namikaze, otra vez Hiruzen se masajeo la sienes- ¡ANBU!-Dijo el Sarutobi y de la nada aparecio un ANBU con mascara de gato-Ordene Hokage-sama-dijo la ANBU apollando el puño en el piso-Neko-chan quiero que vallas a llamar a Danzo, esta situacion es demaciado para mi solo-Dijo Hiruzen.

-Como ordene, Hokage-sama-dijo la ANBU mientras se retiraba de un salto, aunque muchos no lo crelleran Hiruzen y Danzo, son grandes amigos.

En menos de 15 minutos aparecio Danzo en el despacho del Hokage-Hiruzen, que sorpresa, ultimamente no puedes solucionar nada solo-Dijo Danzo-No es eso es un tema mas complejo, antes que nada, ¿tienes aspirinas?-dijo Hiruzen-Si pero depende la situacion, yo tambien usare a si que todabia no te doy-Dijo Danzo.

-Mira, la situacion es esta, ¿como podemos hacer?, para que nadie se entere de que Kushina Uzumaki es la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi- y nose esto es muy complejo, primero tendriamos que hablar con el consejo, despues con lo clanes y por ultimo alguna mentira al pueblo algo como "El Kyuubi fue asesinado" en una mision secreta o "El Kyuubi, a sido robado por alguna aldea"-dijo Danzo.

-Me parese buena idea pero, no me gusta mentir-dijo el Sandaime no muy satisfecho- no tenemos otra manera Hokage-sama, a mi por lo menos no me gusta mentir pero, no quiero que la traten como basura-dijo Minato-No podemos simplemente ¿convertirla en Jinchuuriki? Sin que nadie se entere en secreto-dijo Hiruzen lo cual sorprendio a todo de manera desmesurada, Hiruzen nunca habia querido guardar ningun secreto a nadie de pueblo-Eeeeh bueno, eso no es posible, ya que seria raro que de un dia para el otro el Kyuubi desaparesca de la faz de la tierra, y ademas esta vigilado, la 24 horas por ANBUS, tanto de Raiz,como tus ANBUS-Dijo Danzo.

-Las pastillas-Dijo el Sarutobi medio quejunbroso, y Danzo se las paso.

-Bueno no queda otra que hablar con el consejo y los clanes, ANBU-dijo el Hokage mientras en un segundo aparecio la de la mascara del gato-Ordene, Hokage-sama-Neko-chan, quiero que hables con el consejo y con los clanes, quiero que les digas que hay una reunion mañana y que despues vengas con la respuesta-dijo el Hokage y rapidamente se fue la ANBU.

Minato se habia ido, preocupado, pero sobre todo feliz de haber podido hacer algo por Kushina.

Al dia siguiente

Como tal habia prometido a sus pupilos, los estaba esperando en el campo de entrenamiento, no paso ni 5 minutos y aparecio Kakashi, despues de un rato venia Rin con Obito.

-Sensei, enseñeme el Rasengan, se lo exijo-dijo Obito, y como siempre hizo reir a Minato.

-Obito, todabia no puedo enseñarte esta tecnica que en el peor de los casos es en rango A-Dijo con una sonrisa el Namikaze-Yo el gran Obito Uchiha lo copiare con mi SHARINGAN-dijo Obito con mucha fe en si mismo, lo cual Minato no quiso arruinar, pero alguien se encargo de arruinarlo-EEh idiota, tu no tienes SHARINGAN, y aunque tubieras no puedes copiar esta tecnica porque no lleva sellos estupido-Dijo Kakashi, haciendo enfurecer al Uchiha pero de repente, se calmo y lo miro en burla a Kakashi-¡Sharingan!-dijo Obito, pero lo raro fue que se activo el Sharingan-OOOOOH por Kami-Dijo Rin sorprendida-Bien Obito-Dijo el Namikaze pero tenia sus dudas-Hmp, igual de idiota que siempre, quitate esos lentes de contacto-dijo Kakashi con una vena en la frente-Bakakashi, por eso eres mi oponente siempre te das cuenta de todo-dijo el Uchiha inflando los mofletes, y metiendose los dedos en los ojos-¡OBITO!, eres un asqueroso, no hagas eso al frente mio-dijo Rin asqueada mientras Obito estaba abriendose el ojo, pereciera que tuviera los ojos dados vuelta.

-Perdona Rin-Dijo Obito arrodillandose en el piso-N-no es para tanto, tampoco es para que llores-dijo Rin media nerviosa por lo que habia hecho-No es nada solo me entro una basurita en el ojo-dijo el Uchiha mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-¿como te puede entrar una basurita en el ojo? Estupido, si tienes esos anteojos ridiculos-dijo Kakashi, pero lo que no noto fue un detalle un detalle muy, pero muy bueno-Ya Obito muy buen chiste, sacate esos lentes de contacto-dijo Rin, pero de repente vio a Kakashi y a Minato que esta vez si estaban sorprendidos.

-O-Obito tu...tus ojos-dijo el Hatake-¿QUE TENGO?,¡QUITENMELO!-dijo Obito corriendo por todos lados, desesperado-¡VEO TODO EN COLOR ROJO AAAAAAAH!, ¡ME E DESTRUIDO LOS OJOS!-dijo aun mas desesperado el Uchiha, Minato meneaba la cabeza, y el comentario de Kakashi no se hizo esperar-ESTUPIDO, es tu Sharingan-dijo Kakashi, tapandose la cara con la mano-Ahh así mejor, igual yo, ya sabia que era el Sharingan-dijo Obito con cara de inportante y a todos le resbalo una gotita en la frente.

-Un poco mas de respeto, ya soy todo un Uchiha-dijo el Uchiha, orgulloso de si mismo-Bueno muy bien por lo que se de Sharingan, tu tienes 2 aspas, en cada ojo y tienes que tener tres para un dominio total-dijo Minato-¿Que quieres decir con dominio total?-dijo el Uchiha-Me refiero que no tendras drenajes de Chakra, tambien podrias utilizarlo como si no estubiera activado, no gastara chakra, ¿entiendes?-dijo el sensei-si, ¿pero como puedo lograr eso?-dijo Obito-Ah eso yo no se-dijo Minato con pesar-Bueno, ¿vamos a entrenar o no?-dijo el Hatake-Si- dijo Minato.

Despues de unas horas de entrenamiento y berrinche de Obito, se despidieron y se fueron, mientras que Minato tenia que ir a la reunion, el sabia que despues de esta reunion harian Jinchuuriki a Kushina mañana, el tenia que hacer algo, por lo menos que no sufriera.

Mientra en la torre Hokage

-Hokage-sama-dijo una ANBU-Si Neko-chan-dijo Hiruzen-tenemos una noticia de lo mas sorprendente-dijo Neko-¿de que se trata?-dijo curioso, el Sarutobi-Uzugakure, fue atacada esta mañana...-la ANBU fue interrumpida, por el Hokage-¡¿QUEEE?!-dijo el Hokage mientras golpeaba la mesa-No, me dejo terminar, bueno como decia Uzugakure fue atacada, por Kumogakure, pero fue salvada-dijo la de la mascara de gato-A hora entiendo todo, no se quedaron satisfechos por no haber capturado a Kushina, y atacaron Uzu, pero, ¿quien salvo a Uzu?-dijo el Hokage mientras se masajeba las sienes-segun los testigos, fue alguien rubio de unos 18 años y tenia una banda en la cabeza con el simbolo de Konoha-dijo la ANBU-¡MINATO!-dijo el Hokage resaltandose-Hokage-sama, esto, ¿podria traer una guerra?-pregunto incredula la ANBU-Si, puede-dijo Hiruzen mientras tomaba unas aspirinas-yo no creo que allá sido Minato-senpai-dijo la de la mascara de gato-¿por que lo dices?-pregunto el viejo-segun un solo testigo, esta persona estaba brillando amarillo, tirando a naranja-dijo la ANBU-¿que quieres decir brillando?-dijo Hiruzen con miedo a la respuesta-Brillando asi como se escucha-dijo la ANBU-Neko-chan ve a llamar a Minato, y despues reune algunas unidades fuertes y medicos y ve donde el Kyuubi pero no lo ataquen, solo para saber si esta y quiero a todos lo clanes y al consejo ¡YA!-dijo nervioso el Hokage-como ordene Hokage-sama-dijo la ANBU y se fue.

Al poco tiempo aparecio Minato-Hola, hokage-sama-dijo Minato abriendo la puerta del despacho del Hokage-sigueme-dijo el hokage sorprendiendo a Minato, este lo siguio hasta que llegaron a una sala que ahi estaba reunidos los jefes de los clanes y el consejo.

-Sientate-dijo Hiruzen mientras el se sentaba.

-Bueno los e combocado por una razon, no mejor dicho dos razones muy importantes y me imagino que Danzo sabe las dos razones, ¿no Danzo?-dijo Hiruzen-si y creo que las dos son demasiado importantes como para pasarlas por alto-dijo Danzo, Minato no entendia, ¿por que dos?, el sabia que iban a hablar de Kushina pero ¿que era lo otro?-¿Que pasa Hiruzen?-pregunto Koharu-Bueno primero, tenemos el tema "Kushina", quiero saber una forma, para que nadie se entere de que Kushina Uzumaki ve a ser la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi-dijo el Hokage-ummm, es un tema complicado-dijo Homura, sobandose la barbilla-yo propongo que simplemente, no se le diga nada a nadie y juremos no decir nada, seguro que ese era su plan, ¿no hokage-sama? Ya que estamos todos precentes-dijo Shikaku-siempre igue de astuto-dijo el hokage-y, ¿que les parese la idea?-Pregunto Danzo con ansiedad.

-Yo opino, que no es tan facil, a lo que me refiero, es que como ocultamos esto a TODO EL PUEBLO, pero si hallamos una forma estoy de acuerdo-dijo Shibi Aburame.

-Problematico, y bastante, por mi yo no cuento nada pero siempre hay una fuga, alguien se ba a enterar y ahí ba a ser el momente de mentir, claro que la Hokage no le gusta mentir-dijo el Nara.

-El honorable clan Hyuga, no dira ni una sola palabra ya que Kushina es una amiga nuestra, es mas si alguien se llegara a enterar, el respetable clan Hyuga se encargara de mentir, aun que eso no se algo bueno pero todo por una amiga-dijo Hizashi Hyuga.

-Pues ahí si apollo la idea-dijo Shibi.

-Esta bien, pero, espero que esto no traiga problemas-dijo Shikaku.

-Hmp, ustedes no entienden que esta decision no solo depende de ustedes sino de su clan tambien-dijo Fugaku Uchiha.

-Fugaku, escucha atentemente, si nos eligieron como representantes del clan quiere decir que ellos piensa igual a su lider-dijo Hizashi.

-Fugaku, yo que tu piensa bien lo que vas a decir, despues no tengo ganas de escuchar gritos tuyos porque Mikoto te estaba asotando-dijo Minato.

-Hmp-dijo el Uchiha todo rojo y nervioso, despues de meditar su opciones de vida, elegio la mas sensata.

-Bueno, pero si hay problemas nosotros, no apareseremos, pero guardaremos el secreto-Dijo el Uchiha.

-El clan Akimichi esta de su lado, a si que tambien nos encargaremos de que Kushina-chan viva la mejor vida posible com jinchuuriki, ya que ella nos esta protegiendo del Kyuubi-dijo Chouza

-Los Yamanaka, tambien daran de su parte, como tal dijo Chouza, Kushina, nos esta protegiendo del demonio ese-dijo Inoichi.

-Bueno, esto, huele bien a si que los Inuzuka, haran lo mismo que todo que todos en esta sala-dijo el Jefe de los Inuzukas mientras tocaba a un perro.

-¿¡SE PERMITEN PERROS EN ESTA SALA!?-pregunto Danzo de repente llamando la atencion de todos por la reaccion del viejo-¿A que biene eso Danzo?, pareciera que estubieras asustado-dijo Hiruzen-Eeeeh... esto...veras...¡Huele a mierda, que quieres que te diga!-dijo Danzo, llamando la atencion de todos otra vez-Definitivamente le tiene miedo-dijo el Inuzuka.

-Esta bien ¡YA!, nosotros apollamos la idea y por mi parte esta aprobada-dijo Koharu molesta-igual de aguafiestas que siempre-dijo alguien de quien sabe donde-¡MUESTRATE DESGRACIADO!-grito la vieja-Pobre del infeliz que desafio a Koharu-Dijo Hiruzen-¡¿HAS DICHO ALGO HIRUZEN?!-dijo Koharu, a punto de asesinar a aquel viejo-N-no para nada-dijo temerozo el Hokage.

Y de la nada la vieja tiro un Kunai al techo, y cayo un pobre ANBU de Raiz, con el Kunai atrabesando la cabeza de aquella pobre persona, que se habia atrebido a desafiar a aquella vieja loca-espero que duermas tranquilo-dijo la vieja ya mas tranquila.

-Comensemos con el siguiente tema, que yo lo e bautizado "Rubio"-dijo Hiruzen, llamando la atencion por tercera vez-¿Por que ese nombre?-dijo Minato, con miedo de la respuesta.

-Primero les contare la historia, despues a las opiniones-dijo el Sarutobi.

-Hoy a la mañana, Uzugakure, fue atacada...-fue interrunpido por muchos barullos que se formaron, y algunas tosesitas-Continuo, fue atacada, pero alguien la salvo, ese alguien fue descrito por un ciudadano de Uzu de las siguientes formas: Rubio, de edad de por lo menos 18 años tenia una banda de Konoha en la frente y de ojos azules-Dijo Hiruzen-¡MINATO!-gritaron todos al unisono.

-Esto no es verdad-dijo el Namikaze muy sorprendido, no lo podia creer era demasiado como para creer.

Capitulo 5: Una voz inesperada.

-No, no puede ser si yo esta mañana estaba entrenando con, Kakashi, Obito y Rin, preguntele a ellos-dijo el Namikaze muy nervioso, pero no habia perdido la calma.

-Minato, esto es serio, podriamos tener una guerra con Kumogakure y todo-Dijo Danzo.

-Eeeh, esperen hay un detalle que es muy preocupante y creo que deja al descubierto que el no es el culpable-dijo el Hokage-¿Que puede desatar a Minato de este hecho?-dijo Shibi-Segun el precente aquella persona, destellaba entre amarillo y naranja, todo su cuerpo brillaba de ese color-Dijo Hiruzen, causando extrema preocupacion a todos ya que si es lo que ellos pensaban tendrian que ir a "visitar" a alguien para asergurarse que esta en su sitio y si no estaba bueno su teoria era verdadera.

Esa parte yo ya no sabia-dijo Danzo tomandose unas aspirinas-Esto es grave, definitivamente Minato no fue-dijo Koharu

-A hora no solo tenemos guerra con Kumo si no que tendremos que descubrir a aquella persona-Dijo Shikaku.

-Quiero a Kushina Uzumaki Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, mañana mismo-dijo Koharu muy seria y asustada-pero esta en recuperacion-dijo Minato preocupado-no importa llamaremos a Tsunade para que la cure-dijo la vieja-Esto esta jodido hasta el fondo, ¡¿MAS PROBLEMAS NO PODEMOS TENER?!-dijo Shikaku con la desesperacion hasta en los ojos-no llames a la suerte por favor lo ultimo que nesecitamos es otro problema-dijo el Hokage.

-Bueno yo ire a llamar a Tsunade, tu Minato avisale a Kushina que mañana se combertira en la salvadora del pueblo-dijo Hiruzen.

-Pero, ¿es combeniente?, digo ni siquiera sabemos se el Kyuubi esta en su lugar-dijo el Namikaze-Minato, si el Kyuubi no estubiera mas, nos avisarian lo ANBUS de Raiz-dijo Danzo-Eres un maldito-dijo Hiruzen sobandose la sienes-¿por que?-dijo probocativo Danzo-porque yo no te di la autorisasion para que lo vigilaras-dijo Hiruzen sonriendo-Bueno Tobirama-sensei me dijo que creara una organisasion ANBU secreta llamada Raiz para vigilar doble las cosas de la aldea y a los mismo ANBUS del Hokage para asegurarse de que esta haciendo las cosas correctas y no volverse como alguien, como Orochimaru.-dijo Danzo mirando a cualquier lado.

-Bueno decidido mañana Kushina Uzumaki sera la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi-dijo Koharu.

Sin mas todos se retiraron y Minato fue derecho al hospital, pero habia algo que lo inquietaba algo que no sabia que era, de alguna forma el, el se sentia bien pero ¿de que?, ni el sabia lo que le pasaba solo se sentia bien, cada vez que recordaba e imaginaba como seria aquel rubio de repente le venia una sensacion como CALIDA por así decirlo, com algo familiar, era otra cosa que no podia explicar, como si lo conociera, pero esto ¿que es?, ¿a que se debe? Se preguntaba a si mismo, de repente todo se puso blanco en su mente, y sonrio instintibamente, le habia venido a la mente el momento que habia besado a Kushina, el no entendia tambien por que justo en ese momento le vino a la mente eso, se sentia culpable, el estaba alejando a Kushina por su estupida vergüenza, por timidez que el nunca tubo y causado todo por aquel beso que le habia sido su recompensa, le habia encantado, pero le habia causado un conflicto interno que nunca se dio cuenta, hasta ahora, ahora estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba por Kushina pero lo tenia que averiguar mas a fondo despues de todo el casi ni la conocia, pero el estaba seguro que de alguna forma ramediaria eso.

Finalmente llego al hospital, estaba listo para darle la noticia, y cuando llego lo que vio le causo mucha gracia y sorpresa.

-EEEH, ¿que quieres?, no ves que me estoy cortando las uñas de los pies, ttebane-dijo Kushina de una forma muy extraña y para colmo no se dio cuenta quien habia entrado-Jejeje, perdona Kushina, esque...esto...vine a contarte sobre algo que pasara mañana-dijo Minato-¡MINATO!, ups, perdona, tambien, eres un idiota tendrias que haber golpeado la puerta antes de pasar, mira si me estaba cambiando, dattebane-dijo la Uzumaki sorprendida y enojada.

-A pues, si estamos así, golpeare de vuelta-dijo Minato mientras salia de la habitacion, serro la puerta y golpeo-Ahg, este resulto mas cabeza hueca de lo que pensaba, pasa, ttebane-dijo la pelirroja mientras escondia algo atrás de su espalda-bueno ya podemos hab...-dijo el Namikaze, pero algo le pego en la cabeza, ese algo era una almohada, probocando la caida del rubio, y haciendo que le saliera todo sangre por la nariz-Jajaja, pareses el pervertido de Jiraiya, cuando trato de entrar a los baños termales y ahí estaba yo y Tsunade, lo destrosamos, ttebane-dijo Kushina mientras se reia-agradece que no hay otra almohada si no...-dijo el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por la Uzumaki-¿si no que Namikaze?, mira que conmigo no se jode, te lo voy avisando se pues no quiero quejas, ttebane-dijo juguetona la Uzumaki-Ahs, eres aburrida-dijo el Namikaze-eeeh Kushina tengo que contarte esto, es serio, despues seguimos hablando-dijo serio el rubio-bueno esta bien, ttebane-dijo de mala gana y haciendo un puchero de lo mas adorable que causo la risa de Minato-¿De que mierda te ries? Ttebane-dijo enojada Kushina-de absolutamente nada, solo de algo que me acorde-dijo mirando a otra parte el rubio.

-Primero, ¿que haces sin el lleso?-dijo Minato-me lo saque, ya no lo nesecito ttebane-dijo la Uzumaki causando la sorpresa del Namikaze-pero eso no lo desides tu-dijo el rubio-yo simplemente me lo saque por que no lo nesecito, ya mi pierna se arreglo, ttebane-Ajaaa seguro, bueno, creo que le tendre que decir a Tsunade que no venga mañana, a curarte-dijo Minato-¿por que mañana, que pasara mañana? dattebane-pregunto la Uzumaki astutamente-aah me sorprendido, no pense que ibas a adivinar asi como así-dijo el rubio-¡MINATO NAMIKAZE!, ¡¿ME ESTAS TRATANDO, DE TONTA?!, no lo puedo creer, ere malvado, una peste, ttebane-dijo Kushina mientres largaba toneladas de instinto asesino para Minato al cual abrumo y se asusto y a la Uzumaki se le paraban los pelos-N-No, ¿como puedes decir eso?, jejejeje, eres muy inteligente, se nota a la legua-dijo el Namikaze tan asustado que casi mas se mea-¡¿AHORA ME ESTAS DICIENDO NERD, MALDITO BASTARDO?!, ahora si no te tendre piedad, ttebane-dijo la peliroja tirando tanto instinto asesino que se podia tocar-Ahg, no Kushina, solo, que eres intermedio-dijo Minato, tratando de calma a aquella fiera que lo estaba por matar-Hmp, igual nesecitaba escuchar lo que tenias que contar, ttebane-dijo la Uzumaki y a Minato le cayo una gota en la frente.

-Bueno, dejando todo esta asunto de lado, sere directo, mañana seras la jinchuuriki-dijo Minato serio-¿Mañana?, que rapido se nota que estan deseperados los viejos del consejo y el Hokage, ttebane-dijo Kushina-Mira, te contare el motivo Uzu fue atacada por Kumo, hoy a la mañana-dijo Minato, rapidamente aparecio en el aire producto al grito que pego la Uzumaki-¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿COMO ESTAN MIS FAMILIARES?!, ¡¿SE SALVO UZU?!, ¡¿QUIEN SERA UZUKAGE?!, ¡CONTESTAME MALDITA SEA!-dijo Kushina a punto de la decesperacion-SI Kushina se a salvado, y tu familia esta bien, y ¿QUE CARAJO ES UZUKAGE?-dijo confundido el Namikaze-así le digo al rey jeje, por cierto ¿Quien fue la hermosa persona que salvo Uzu? ttebane-dijo feliz la Uzumaki, la felicidad se le escapaba por los ojos de forma lenta y Minato sonrio por ese momento tan tierno-bueno esa persona era un rubio de ojos azules, con una banda en la cabeza de Konoha, era rubio de 18 años y...-el Namikaze fue interrumpido por Kushina-¡MINATO!, eres el mejor, y yo que pensaba que eras un inutil ttebane-dijo la Uzumaki, era definitivo ella ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de Minato-lamento desepcionarte, pero yo no fui el que salvo la aldea esta persona destellaba amarillo medio naranjusco, despues preguntale a Kyuubi-san, si te explica que era eso del el que el chica brillaba, el seguro sabra, y no soy un INUTIL yo te salve en una ocasion-dijo Minato pero al decir eso ultimo se puso rojo, pero Kushina no entendio porque se enrojecio.

-Bueno te creo, pero no me gusta que me mientan, ttebane-dijo la pelirroja.

-Creo, que ya podemos seguir con la boludes-dijo el Namikaze sin saber con la que se la venia-¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESTUPIDES?, ¡¿QUE YO TE PARESCO ESTUPIDA?! ttebane-dijo la Uzumaki, mientras que el rubio se maldecia mentalmente por la tonteria que habia dicho-No nada de eso jejeje, perdona la pregunta, pero cuando nombraste a Jiraiya-sensei, senti como que lo nombrate con desprecio y repugnancia, ¿se puede saber por que?-dijo el rubio con un tono a molestia-a si que ese pervertido es tu "sensei", entoces, ¿tu tambien eres un pervertido? ttebane-dijo Kushina con su tipico tono a molestia-¿YO?, no nada de eso, que el este apasionado por aquel trabajo, no es mi problema-dijo Minato rapidamente-que no te encuentre espiando por la ventana, por que te juro que te saco los mocos y el cerebro de una piña, ttebane-dijo Kushina, y quien sabe por que Minato sudo frio-Hmp, como si tu fueras la mas linda de todas-dijo el Namikaze para molestar a la Uzumaki, pero en pocos segundos se arrepintio-Listo, ME COLMASTE LA PACIENSIA ttebane-dijo la Uzumaki mientras le tiraba una almohada.

Despues de una larga charla de cosas personales y esas cosas Minato desidio irse ya que era demasiado tarde.

Dia del sellado

Kushina se desperto a causa de los golpes de la puerta-¿Que quieren?, no ven que estaba durmiendo ttebane-Se quejo la Uzumaki.

-Perdone, Uzumaki, pero hoy es el dia-dijo una voz femenina del otro lado.

-Aaaaaah, cierto, ya voy, ttebane-dijo la peliroja no sabia si estaba feliz o no solo, ansiosa por que todo esto terminara, de repente el hokage entro dentro su habitacion-disculpeme, Kushina-chan, pero le recomiendo que valla a si como esta-dijo Hiruzen-¿por que? Ttebane-dijo un poco enojada por la interrupcion-por que a causa del sellado se le rompera, la ropa-dijo el Hokage.

Despues de eso fueron a un lugar muy lejos de Konoha, pasaron dos horas y el sellado fue todo un éxito.

Kushina estaba exausta a si que se acosto, e intento descansar, pero antes estaba pensando en Minato-_¿por que actua tan raro, ttebane?-_se dijo a ella misma.

_**-Simple es esta en la fase de enamoramiento, y tiene vergüenza y timidez-**_dijo una voz dentro de ella una, grave, y anciana.

_**-¿Qui-Quien, eres ttebane?-**_pregunto Kushina asustada.

-_**Nadie que te interese, mocosa-**_dijo esa misma voz.

-_**¡¿COMO ME HAS LLAMADO?!, RESA QUE NO SEPA QUIEN ERES PORQUE TE PROMETO DESTRIPAR LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE, DATTEBANE-**_dijo la Uzumaki.

_**-Jajajajaja, me haces reir mocosa, te dire mi nombre solo para que te arrepientas de lo que me has dicho, bien me llamo, Kurama, pero me conocen mejor como Kyuubi-**_dijo el zorro.

-_**No lo puedo creer el saco de pulgas gigante me esta hablando, ttebane-**_dijo anonada la Uzumaki.

…...

….

**Espero les allá gustado, jejeje, mi felicidad y mi cerebro, se combinaron y formaron, no se si interesante capitulo pero si muy, como se lo explico muy lleno por asi decirlo, con todo adentro jejeje, bueno sin mas los dejo, espero comenterios, quejas, reconmendaciones lo que sea, me encanta jajajjajaj bueno y otra vez gracias **_**Sele-02**_**, por todo.**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	5. Bola de pelos

¡Estoy enamorada ttebane!

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pipol sexy (WTF), bueno, tan predecible soy?, jejeje, ahs, yo quería, mas o menos que no se dieran cuenta, pero bueno no se disimular, AH otra vez estoy feliz (le salia dulce de leche por la cavidades), (¿QUE LE PASABA?), bueno thanks por los comentarios (para la misma personita amable y apapachable), etto...comenzamos a leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer, AH, yo soy un gran fan de Kurama-chan o Kyuubi-kun, es adorable, solo para que sepan. **

Capitulo 6: Bola de pelos.

-**Q-que, ¿por que me estas hablando?, ttebane- dijo la Uzumaki, demasiado interesada, ya que según su abuela Mito, el Kyuubi casi nunca hablaba con ella, a menos que se tratara de manipularla en momentos tristes y esas cosas.**

**-Hmp, nada que te interese, cabeza de tomate-dijo el Kyuubi restandole importancia, a la pregunta hecha.**

**-Perrito inmundo, te voy a castrar de tal forma que nunca mas te podrás sentar, ttebane- dijo Kushina, lo cual causo un pequeño escalofrió, en el Kyuubi, medito sus posibilidades, y decidió, que era mejor no decir nada.**

**-Te contare una cosa, algún dia cuando nesecites ayuda, aquí esta el "Perrito Inmundo", que te ayudara- dijo Kurama con un tono indecifrable.**

**-Y, ¿a que viene esto?, huele a perro encerrado, ttebane- pregunto astutamente la peliroja.**

**-Hmp, mocosa, eres astutamente, astuta, mira si tu te mueres, yo tambien, no tengo ganas de que eso pase, ¿entiendes?- dijo el zorro gigante, de muy poca gana.**

**-Zorro, jodido, me aburres, hubiera preferido, ser jinchuuriki, del gato gigante ttebane- dijo la Uzumaki, con clara intención, de molestar al zorro.**

**-P-pe-pero, ¿que es esto?, como puedes querer a matatabi, es el mas debil por Kami, tu no estas muy bien de la cabeza-dijo muy resaltado Kurama.**

**-Jeje, estoy pensando algún apodo adorable para ti, dattebane- dijo Kushina, ya habia logrado su objetivo, MOLESTAR A KYUUBI.**

**-¡YA BASTA, MALDITA MOCOSA, CABEZA DE TOMATE!-dijo el Kyuubi mas que furioso, esto molesto bastante Kushina, pero no lo demostró simplemente, siguió pensando en un apodo.**

**-¡AH! Ya se Kyuubi-chan, no Kyuubi-kun, o ¿Kura-chan? Ttebane- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, el Kyuubi ya estaba en un punto de desesperacion, ya no aguantaba, mas lo unico que le faltaba es que le haga mimos.**

**Mas bien lo dicho hecho, lo mimo y le paso algo que no paso desapercibido por Kushina-¿Pero que mierda?..., ¿Has ronroneado? Ttebane- dijo riendosé como nunca en su vida.**

**-N-no es lo que tu piensas, etto, ¡NO ME JODAS!, solo se me escapo, desde que Rokudo-sennin, murió nadie me toca, es eso nada mas- dijo el Kyuubi tratando de eliminar ese momento tan incomodo.**

**-Y ¡¿ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER?!, ahora tendré que decirte Mata-chan, ttebane- dijo la Uzumaki tan feliz nunca pierde una discusión con nadie, incluso con el mismisimo Kyuubi.**

**-¡TE VOY A DESTRIPAR, CUANDO DUERMAS!, espera te llaman- dijo tratando de acabar con esta situación tan incomoda.**

* * *

**-**Kushina, KUSHINA- le deciá una voz masculina, a una Kushina en su mundo telepatico

-AH, ¿QUE?, ¿CUANDO?, ¿DONDE?, ttebane- dijo Kushina confundida y algo nauseabunda, por quien sabe que.

-AH Minato, je, estaba hablando con Kura-chan, ttebane- dijo Kushina confundiendo a Minato.

-¿Quien es Kura-chan?-pregunto el Namikaze con su típica sonrisa "Marca Namikaze".

-Es Kyuubi, por las dudas, ttebane- dijo anonada por la sonrisa del Namikaze.

¿Te hablo?, es asombroso, yo no me puedo imaginar eso, pero bueno si has hablado con Kyuubi debió de ser aterrador, ¿no?- dijo realmente asombrado, pero al mismo tiempo preocupado.

-¿QUE ESA BOLA DE PELOS? Ja, ni miedo da, mas bien da ternura, ttebane- dijo la Uzumaki, mientras el Kyuubi insultaba internamente a Kushina

-Bueno, Mina-chan, si me disculpas tengo que ir a dormir, chau ttebane- dijo Kushina, dajando, estupefacto a Minato, le había dicho Mina-chan, claramente eso era un avance, un avance muy alto

-**Al día siguiente-**

Kushina se habia, levantado de la cama, relativamente temprano, ella acostumbra a despertase como a las 12:00, si tenia suerte. Estuvo caminando por la plaza y después cerca de Ichiraku ramen, un largo rato paso y de encontró, con Minato, que por casualidad, el la estaba buscando.

-Oh Kushina, je te estaba buscando, pero veo que no es necesario- dijo Minato con su sonrisa especial.

-Etto...Mina-chan, ¿por que no me has puesto un apodo? Ttebane- dijo Kushina, haciendo que Minato se ponga nervioso, el pensaba "¿_Es necesario un apodo?, para que lo necesita", _penso que lo habia pensado pero de lo que no se dio cuente es que lo dijo, oh por Kami, queria que la tierra se partiera y que el cayera a dentro.

-¡¿ERES ESTUPIDO?!, ¡¿QUE ACASO NO ME APRECIAS?!, ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO-dijo la Uzumaki con los pelos parados, pero había algo mas, un Chakra rojo la empezó a envolver, Minato se dio cuenta en un instante de que se trataba, saco un misterioso papel y se lo pego en la frente, el Chakra desapareció y Kushina cayo cansada al suelo.

**-Zorro, de porqueria, yo en ese preciso momento no necesitaba tu ayuda, ttebane- dijo la peliroja muy enojada.**

**-Yo no e hecho nada mocosa insolente, lo que a pasado fue porque no sabes controlar tus emociones, recuerda que soy parte tuya, ese Chakra salio por tu enojo, yo te recomendaria que hables con el "Hokage", y que te entrenen junto con los de Raíz- dijo el Zorro de manera sabionda y remarcando las comillas con sus dedos.**

**-¿Por que las comillas?, ¿y por que Raíz? Ttebane-dijo confundida la Uzumaki.**

**-Por lo siguiente, el actual Hokage, no sirve, el porque es simple, el deja pasar cosas solo por sus emociones y eso no es lo que un Hokage nesecita, el necesita firmeza, no dudar de sus elecciones y no dejarse manipular, fijate, esta peleando con el inutíl de Danzo, que nada tiene que ver, solo es el dueño de raíz, y por lo de Raíz, bueno ellos tienen un entrenamiento especial para controlar sus emociones o directamente eliminarlas y creo que tu tendrías que eliminarlas jajaja- dijo el Kyuubi.**

**-Calla té estupido, iré con raíz, pero no eliminare mis emociones-dijo la Uzumaki conbensida** **de su respuesta.**

**-Bueno esta bien** **espero que te valla bien je- dijo el zorro de forma amigable, ella sinseramente no lo podía creer el estaba siendo amigable con ella y la estaba ayudando.**

**-Gracias, Kura-chan ttebane- dijo Kushina al borde de las lagrimas y yendo para abrazar al Kyuubi.**

**-EEEEH, NO, NO, AHS- dijo el Kyuubi tratando de sacar a Kushina como si fuera excremento en un zapato.**

-Ey, Kushina, ¿estas bien?- dijo Minato perocupado.

-Minato, perdona ttebane- dijo Kushina avergonzada.

-Es mi culpa, por la estupidez, YA SE hoy a las 20:00 te invito a cenar en Ichiraku-dijo el Namikaze con un poquito de vergüenza.

- Eeeh ¿que tenia que ver?, espera, ¿ME ESTA ENVITANDO A SALIR?, ¡si! Ttebane- dijo emocionada la Uzumaki simplemente no se lo creia estaba tan feliz que salto por todos lados pero ella no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Minato y soltó una risa.

-Bueno espero no me dejes plantado-dijo el rubio.

-¿Para que me estabas buscando?, ttebane- pregunto curiosa esperando que sea la respuesta que se imaginaba.

-Para invitarte a comer o a salir, o como lo llames, Shina-chan - dijo Minato no sabiendo de los efectos que causo como la acababa de llamar lo unico que atino a hacer fue un sonrojo y cayo desmayada al piso.

-¡Kushina!-dijo el rubio un poco preocupado ya que el sabia las causas de su desmayo.

No tardo mucho en alcanzarla a la casa del Namikaze , despues se quedo pensando, el ¿porque? No le dijo para que la buscaba, claramente le habia mentido y eso no le gusto para nada, el sinseramente no tenia ganas de contarle a Kushina que tenia que entrenar para contener sus emociones, entrenamiento fisico y todo esa para mantener al Kyuubi a raya, le preocupaba mas una cosa en especial e eso era lo del entrenamiento emocional, a el le gustaba Kushina tal y como es, así de loca, descontrolada y no se guarda nada tal y como habia visto recien, tambien sa infantilidad y otras cosas mas parecidas.

El dia paso rapido, ya era la 19:00, y Kushina no despertaba, Minato ya estaba preocupado, por Kami, tanto tiempo, podia estar inconsiente, de repente se escucho un ronquido bien fuerte y Kushina desperto, despues miro a aquel rubio, ella no entendia que habia pasado, solo se quedo mirandalo pero en un lugar en especifico, los ojos, Minato se sentia incomodo, no sabia que hacer, despues de un rato hablo.

-Kushina, es tarde despues me sigues mirando, claro si quieres comer ramen—dijo Minato de forma juguetona, ese gesto causo tal sonrojo de aquella chica, no se notaba diferencia con su pelo.

-Uff, este lo miras dos segundo y ya se siente Kami, ttebane –dijo Kushina, medio enojada, pero siguiendole el juego a Minato.

-Aaah, ¿conque así estamos?-dijo el rubio con un tono indecifrable.

-¿Por cierto donde estoy? ttebane—dijo le Uzumaki mirando a todos lados.

-En mi casa—dijo el Namikaze de la nada.

-¡AYUDA, ME TIENEN SECUESTRADA! -gritaba la Uzumaki, con una leve sonrisa, mientras fingia desesperacion.

-CALLA TÉ, ¿QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCA?...-dijo Minato, pero rapidamente se arrepintio.

-¡¿QUE HAS DICHO, MALDITO?!, ¡TE CASTRARE!, ttebane-dijo la peliroja, con lo pelos levantados.

-Etto...todabia no eres mi novia—dijo Minato, esto provoco, un super sonrojo, Kushina simplemente no podia creer, perdio una discucion por primera vez en su vida, esto era inaudito.

-JA, esto no quedara así, me vengare y no solo te castrare como un perro, sino que tambien te destripare, ttebane—dijo Kushina apretando los puños.

-Esta bien señora vengadora, pero ahora dime ¿donde queda tu casa?-pregunto el Namikaze, la otra no entedia para que le pregunto eso de la nada.

-¿Para que quieres saber? Ttebane- dijo la Uzumaki demaciado curiosa.

-Solo dime-dijo el rubio con su tipica sonrisa.

-Es una casa roja a dos cuadras de Ichiraku, ttebane—dijo la peliroja, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-La conosco anteriormente habia puesto un sello ahí, sabia que esa era tu casa, mi sospecha era verdadera, bueno toca mi hombro—dijo el Namikaze serio.

Ella confundida y un poco sonrojada lo toco, y derrepente hubo un destello amarillo, y ya estaba en la casa de Kushina, esto deja a Kushina imprecionada, el sabia el Hirashin, un sello que los Uzamaki poseian.

-Bueno si me disculpas tengo que ir a mi casa despues nos vemos en Ichiraku—dijo el Rubio con su tipica sonrisa, y desaparecion en un destello, una vez mas dejo a la Uzumaki sorprendida.

-¡VAS A SER MIO NAMIKAZE!, ttebane—grito Kushina.

Despues de un rato se fue a bañar, se cambio, vio la hora eran 20:04, se enloquecio, y salio corriendo.

Llego a Ichiraku, y el rubio estaba ahí, ella le gusto tanto que no faltara, se prometio a si misma no erruinar todo.

-Hola, Shina-chan –dijo el Namikaze con su tipica sonrisa marca "Namikaze", listo estaba confirmado Kushina esta noche daria el primer paso simplemente ella no aguantaba mas, era claro en esta noche cambiaria todo.

**Jejejejejeje, me puse malito, ¿porque?, no se, solo me dio ganas de terminar así muajaja, el capitulo que viene, van a pasar muuuuuchas, cosas, importanticimas, ve a ver mucho Minakushi, me comprometo a que eso pase, bueno una vez mas Gracias, a la msima persona adorable, y apapachable **

**((la tenia con apapachable)), estoy, como se diceeee...AH motivado, sin mas me retiro, no voy a tardar mucho, desde ahora los capitulos van a ser mas largos, ya que se ban a poner mas serios, y probablemente, vuelva a hacer otro de 2 en uno o 3 en 1, pero eso depende el trancurso de la historia**

**, tambien si pasan cosas demaciado importantes, pero es mas que seguro que subire 2 en 1, ahora si pequeñas almitas hermosas que leen este fic ((?)), me retiro, espero comentarios, quejas, ayudas lo que sea todo es bien resibido para hecer este fic a su gustos.**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **


	6. Emociones

¡Estoy enamorada ttebane!

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, GENTE HERMOSA, Vino el capitulo siguiente esta AQUI (*¬*), me extrañaron?, naaaaa, bueno antes de empezar...**

**Katha4792: Gracias por aquel hermoso comentario, jejeje, no estas loca estas re loca, ¡COMO YO!, ¡AGUANTE KURAMA!, (por las dudas si hay ALGUIEN que no llego a ver Naruto hasta la guerra ninja, el Kyuubi se llama Kurama, igual no creo que halla alguien que no este por esa parte o no lo sepa), Kurama es: Adorable, esponjoso, apapachable (como digo YO), hermoso y medio Neko, PARA, ¿dije medio Neko?, ja que estupidez, gracias por el comentario jeje.**

**QUE EMPIEZE EL FIC. **

Capitulo 7: Emociones.

**-¡No lo vallas a aruinar, es que eres medio... TONTA! **-dijo Kyuubi con tono a decepcion.

**-¿Que estas incinuando, peste naranja? Y ¿porque ese tono?, si todabia no e metido la pata, ttabane—**dijo Kushina abteniendoce.

**-¿ESO SE CONSIDERA SIQUIERA UN INSULTO?-**dijo el zorro con una cara de quien sabe que-**Y el tono es porque PROBABLEMENTE, METAS LA PATA BIEN PERO BIEN ADENTRO**-dijo el Kyuubi.

**-Kura-chan, tu no sabes nada de hombres, así que no molestes, ttebane—**dijo la Uzumaki restandole importancia a lo anterior.

**-P-pero, y y-yo, soy un AHS...-**dijo el Kyuubi quejunbrozo y resignado tapandose la cara con la pata**-MIRA NIÑA, aunque no paresca soy un ZORRO, NO ZORRA, ENTIENDES, y mas vale que no lo heches a perder porque este tipo se ve muy fuerte-**dijo el Zorro de forma sabionda.

-¡OOH POR KAMI, EL ZORRO ES YAOISTA, CON MINA-CHAN ¡NO! , ES MIO! ¡TTEBANE! -dijo la peliroja, pero para su desgracia eso lo grito y Minato lo escucho perfectamente, esto provoco en Kushina un sonrojo, que si se comparara con su pelo, se diria que la cara estaba tapada por su pelo- **YYYYY YA LA METIO, ESTUPIDAAAAAA, UZUMAKI TENIAS QUE SER—**grito el Kyuubi avergonzado.

-JE...JEJE...JE, ttebane-dijo la Uzumaki a punto de desmayarse, Minato al ver esto se adelanto a hablar-N-No pasa nada je, me gusta que me digas las cosas...-dijo Minato rascandose la cabeza con un sonrojo notorio, y con un poco de vergüenza-etto...Minato, ttebane—dijo Kushina con una cara adorable-¿que pasa?-pregunto el rubio como esperando algo-Mina-chan, quiero decirte que...quiero ramen—dijo la Uzamaki con un tono adorable, a Minato se le resbalo una super gota en la frente y un aura depreciva, que no paso desapercibido por Kushina, no tardo mucho para dar su opinion,

-¡NO ME HABIAS INVITADO A COMER O QUE?! ttebane—dijo la Uzumaki enojada y con un puchero adorable.

-Si pero... -iba a decir Minato pero la peliroja lo interrumpio-¿¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO ME COMPRARAS RAMEN!? -dijo histerica la Uzumaki.

-S-si te comprare ramen jejeje –dijo el Namikaze, definitivamente queria sus tripas donde estaban.

-Aaah, así esta mejor, ttebane –dijo Kushina entreserando sus ojos, de repente de la nada aparecio humo y se formo una persona.

-Etto, Kushina-san, no quisiera interrumpir este momento tan "precioso", pero tenemos que hablar de un tema importante que me a mandado a decir el Hokage-sama –dijo un ANBU que salio del humo.

-¿QUE TE PICA?, ttebane –respondio la Uzumaki molesta.

-Mañana a las 12 del mediodia tiene que reunirse con Hokage-sama en la torre Hokage –dijo el ANBU con mascara de perro.

-Hmp, que obviedad, el viejo ese nunca se moveria de esa estupida torre, dattebane –dijo la peliroja.

-Un poco mas de respeto a Hokage-sama –dijo el ANBU un poco enojado, claramente no sabia lo que habia hecho o con quien se habia metido, dentro de poco el pobre ANBU si tiene suerte terminaria con fracturas expuestas.

-¡RESPETO UNA MIERDA, ME HAN INTERRUMPIDO, LA VELADA CON MINA-CHAN!, ¡¿Y AUN ASI USTEDES QUIEREN RESPETO?!, ¡PORQUE NO VAS Y LE …... -fue interrumpida por Minato-¡KUSHINA!, ¿que clase de vocabulario es ese?, ademas el ANBU se fue ni bien gritaste –dijo Minato un poco serio, era la primera vez que le elevava el tono de voz a Kushina.

-Perdon Mina-chan, ttebane –dijo la Uzumaki apenada y sorprendida por como le hablo Minato.

Les sirvieron el ramen en la mesa, despues de un rato de silencio Kushina se atrevio a hablar-Mina-chan, ¿de que querran habrarme?, ttebane –pregunto timida la peliroja.

-Creo que me puedo hacer una idea, ummmmm, creo que sera...¡YA SE! Hablaran a cerca de tus emociones y que deveras hacer para no perder el control, claro que es una supocicion nada mas –dijo Minato pensativo.

**-¿Vez porque te digo que quiero que no metas la pata con este tipo?, es demaciado inteligente –**dijo el Kyuubi

**-Hmp, por que no te vas un poquito a la... -dijo la Uzumaki, pero alguien interrumpio sus pensamientos con el Kyuubi.**

-¡Kushina!, hablas mas con ese estupido zorro que conmigo –dijo Minato indignado, Kushina entro en panico, penso que por este diminuto detalle, Minato la odiaria.

-¡Gomenasai!, no le hablare mas a esa bola de pelos naranja amargada, ¡ttebane! -dijo la Uzumaki con un puchero, esto descorcerto a el rubio penso que que se habia exedido un poco.

-Bueno, no fue para tanto, pero trata de al menos prestarme atencion –dijo el Namikaze, sonando severo, pero era pura actuacion.

-Mina-chan...etto...podriamos...ir a caminar...no se estoy un poquito aburrida, PERO, si no quieres esta bien, ttebane –dijo Kushina con timidez, y jugando con sus dedos, al mejor estilo "Hinata-chan".

-_¡AY NO!_, _ME MUERO, es demaciado adorable, en cualquier momento se lo digo –_penso Minato.

-Esta bien vamos, pero no mates a nadie en el camino –dijo el rubio con la sonrisa magica.

-AHS, como si nesecitara que me lo digan, ttebane –dijo la peliroja, pero se notaba que estaba algo molesta de quien sabe que.

-AJA, bueno adelantate que le dejare el dinero –dijo Minato raro, como consentrado en algo, algo que lo incomodaba, tenia una sensacion de que algo iba a pasar, algo malo, el ambiente estaba tenso pero nadie estaba peleando y todo muy tranquilo, esos detalles le daban a entender a Minato, que algo iba a pasar, pero tal vez era su imaginacion.

-Bueno, pero no tardes, dattebane –dijo la Uzumaki emocionada.

No tardo mucho para que la sensacion de Minato se volviera realidad, se habia escuchado una explocion cerca de la entrada de Konoha, el rubio salio corriendo hasta donde estaba Kushina, la vio nerviosa, enojada y algo mas.

-¡¿QUE FUE ESO?!, ttebane –dijo la Uzumaki con todo los nervios activos.

-Gomenasai Kushina, pero me tengo que ir, mañana continuaremos esto –dijo serio el rubio.

-NO, NO, Y NO, YO VOY A IR, ¡TTEBANE! -dijo la Uzumaki como una nenita.

_-Mierda...¿que voy a hacer?, Kushina no se quiere quedar...¡ya se! -_penso Minato- Kushina me voy y si me sigues no te contare un secreto –dijo el rubio esperanzado de que esto funcinase.

-¡¿QUE ES, QUE ES?!, ttebane –pregunto la Uzumaki como si se tratase de alguna sorpresa o algo.

-No sé, tendras que esperarme aquí en Ichiraku mañana, eso sí, no me vas a seguir ahora por ningun motivo si no, no te cuento nada -dijo el rubio.

La Uzumaki se quedo callada, unos segundos despues, se escucharon otras explociones, Minato sin mas hizo el Hirashin y aparecio en el lugar de batalla, con lo que se encontro lo dejo estupefacto, se encontro con alguien que solo habia conocido atraves de relatos, relatos sobre las azañas de aquella persona que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos, de repente esa persona en un destello derroto a tres shinobis de Kumo que dejo mas shockeado a Minato.

-¡OTRO TIPO MAS!, ¡¿DE DONDE MIERDA SALEN?! -dijo un Shinobi de Kumo.

-Heeyyyy, yo soy tu oponente, ¡dattebayo! -dijo el rubio mas joven.

-VAMOS A DESPEDASAR, A ESTE PEDAZO DE CACA –dijeron un par de ninjas de Kumo.

-Bueno no me queda otra usare algo grande, dattebayo –dijo pensativo aquel rubio, por algun motivo que se desconoce al rubio se le escapo una sonrisa macabra, esto solo desconserto a algunos ninjas –Futon: Chou Oodama Rasen-Shuriken –dijo el rubio mientras creaba una bola gigante, que tenia puntas y hacia un chirrido insoportable, despues la arrojo contra todos los shinobis, despues de una explocion causada por aquella tecnica, algunos sobrevivieron y el rubio no tardo mucho en atacarlos, se tranformo en el Modo control de chakra, con Modo sabio, esto sorprendio a Minato se mas, el rubio menor creo muchas manos de chakra con Rasengans de diferentes elementos y impacto a todos los ninjas de Kumo, menos al capitan de los ninjas de Kumo, el rubio menor, se acerco al taicho de Kumo, y le dijo...

-Mira, si alguno de ustedes vuelve a pisar Konoha para destruirla, no dudare en ir y destruir su estupida aldea, y lo hare con una tecnica diez veses mas grande que la que les arroje hace rato, ve y dile lo que a pasado y lo que te e dicho al Raikage, dattebayo –dijo el rubio, y el capitan se fue corriendo, despues de esto Minato se hacerco a aquel rubio que se habia encargado de todo un escuadron.

-Eres imprecionante, me gustaria saber tu nombre, ¿me lo dirias? -pregunto Minato.

-Como no te lo diria a ti, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto…...

…...

…...

...

**EEEEEEAAAAAA, ¿Y, que les parecio?, perdon por terminar tan...suspence, pero tenia ganas, jejeje, bueno, desde aquí, esto se va a poner mas romantico, y mas serio ya que lo que se viene, va a ser jodido.**

**Espero sus comentarios, ayudas, lo que sea, y gracias por el comentario otra vez...**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
